


STORIES OF THE A.T.A.A.

by Anonymous_User



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experiments, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_User/pseuds/Anonymous_User
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!!!!!!!!!!!NEW FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>Stories of a notorious government agency that specializes in the study of aliens, primarily the gem portion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ronaldo of the A.T.A.A.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize to anyone offended by the material in the original fic. I am still continuing in this fic, however, with a much less gory plot. There will still be minor violence and maybe even a little bit of abuse, but it will not be nearly as bad. Do not hold those stories against me, as I said they're not mine. If anyone actually would like to see the originals, warning, very graphic, violent stuff, search either pearl or peridot gemling abuse on pastebin.

It was a cool, clear day in Beach City. Ronaldo was reading the comments on his blog when he spotted a shadowy figure out of the corner of his eye. He slowly crept behind the figure to an alley near the Big Donut.  
He peeked in the dark opening to see multiple figures gathered close together. He instinctively reached for his phone and took a picture.

The figures collectively gasped and turned to him. Ronaldo swallowed and slowly stepped away. He felt a bag go over his head and multiple hands pick him up and throw him into a van. When the bag was removed, he was face to face with a man in a high ranking military uniform. "Ronaldo Fryman," he said,"I have a task for you."

"W-What is it s-sir?" Ronaldo weakly replied. "Steven Universe. You two are well aquatinted, yes?" he said gruffly."Y-y-yes. I talk to h-him occasionally." Ronaldo squeaked. "One of his alien pals is in possession of some objects we want. None of us can get in the house without drawing attention, that's where you come in." he spat coldly, "These objects are spheres colored light shades of green, our sources tell us they are located in a 'nest' of blankets and towels in the back corner of the room." he stated triumphantly. "Anything else?" Ronaldo says, calming down a bit. "Nope!" he yells as he pushes Ronaldo out of the van, onto the beach.

Ronaldo sighs deeply and walks over to the stairs leading up to the house. He stealth crawls up the staircase onto the deck. He peers in the window to see a green gem curled up around a bunch of...eggs?! Oh god, he thought, I'm a dead man. He took a deep breath and slowly tip toed into the house.

The gem appeared to be asleep and nobody was in the house. That was good. All he had to do was grab a few, then get out without dying horribly. Ronaldo slithered across the large room to the nest. The gem stirred, startling him so badly, he almost turned away and ran. Ronaldo wiped his brow and exhaled loudly before reaching for an egg and tucking it in his satchel. He rapidly stuffed one after another in the bag until only one was left. He was about to grab it when the unthinkable happened. 

A tiny arm pokes through the egg. Followed by a runty gemling. Ronaldo gasped, this was it, he thought, this was the end. The gemling began chirping and making pii noises. The gem grumbled and turned violently. Ronaldo made a quick call and grabbed the gemling and covered its mouth. The gemling in turn bite him as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard. He growled at her and bolted to the door, throwing it open as quietly as he could. As he made a break for the black van he heard an ear piercing scream. He froze in place, bracing for the end, then hearing an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Get in the van you moron!" The man from before yelled as the van pulled up next to him. Ronaldo was roughly pulled in by soldiers in full doomsday war gear. As the van rolled away all eyes were on him. "Well?" the man asked. "Mission accomplished sir, got every last one, one even hatched while I was in there!" Ronaldo said as he presented the now sleeping gemling to the men, who were all glued to the alien. "Fascinating..." the man said in awe, taking the gemling from Ronaldo and poking it.

The gemling awoke and began scratching the intruding finger as the man chuckled softly. He gave it to a soldier who put it in a small bird cage and put that into a metal crate. "Now what?" Ronaldo asked. "Now," the man said," make yourself at home because hq is across town, private fryman." Stars filled Ronaldo's eyes as the van sped away into the falling night sky.


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronaldo gets acquainted with the ATAA and makes a new friend, for a time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance. Probably crushed some people, but don't worry! Peridot is pumping out way more gemlings than they can drain, so maybe the crystal gems will sneak in and repossess some...

Ronaldo was pretty impressed by the A.T.A.A. They had an underground base at the edge of Beach City about twice the size of Steven’s house. The man he met he know knew as Sergeant Luthor Blackheart, a man with experience of dealing with extra terrestrial pests. He gave Ronaldo a bed in a dorm style room with another soldier named Fred. He seemed alright, though he did obsess over 24/7 exercise, explaining his incredible physique. It was getting late and Ronaldo was tired of gem stuff for one day, so he went to his quarters where Fred was lifting weights and just let it all soak in. He was just about to lay down for a nap when a red light began flashing and an alarm began ringing. 

Ronaldo jumped up terrified, and hurriedly followed the other soldiers to the armory and began quickly arming himself. He grabbed standard looking armor with what appeared to be a space shotgun. He lined up with the others. There were about twenty other men in solid formation around the elevator that led into the base. Ronaldo was violently shaking and clutching the trigger to his rifle when he saw the gem from earlier on the platform coming down. She was screaming and making threats no one could understand so some guys went to grab her. She obviously wasn't on board with that idea, she somehow flung a piece of scrap metal at them without using her hands. Ronaldo gulped and gripped the trigger even harder.

The soldiers stepped back and pointed their guns at her. She laughed and said, “ Your pathetic human weapons can't hurt me! I'm a gem! I'm above you clo-”. That's all she got out before Ronaldo shot her in the chest. She sputtered silently and tried to escape by rapidly pressing the ‘up’ button , but ultimately fell to the floor and went limp before poofing into a cloud of green smoke. The men looked at him in both relief and shock. Sgt. Blackheart put his hand on Ronaldo's shoulder and said calmly, “Nice shot, but next time, don't aim so low, aim between their eyes, it poofs ‘em a whole lot quicker.”

Ronaldo went back to his room and fell onto his bed and exhaled deeply. A good night’s sleep is exactly what I need he thought before drifting away into another world.

He woke up later than he thought he would. Fred told him that Blackheart asked for him in the lab, so he better get a move on. Ronaldo took off the armor he was still wearing and ran across the large compound to the “Research and Development” section. Blackheart was waiting with three other scientists. He welcomed Ronaldo and gestured to the green gem strapped to a metal table. There were two scientists with needles poking at her gem. Blackheart turned back to Ronaldo and said, “ We forced it, or her, as we now know it classifies as one, to mate with a corrupted gem we found and are already forcing geode extraction. It's simply amazing.” He said handing Ronaldo a gemling. “You've earned it, so I'm letting you keep it for yourself. You can smash it and keep the gem as a trophy or make it a pet that cannot be left unattended or unsecured at any time ever.” He said menacingly. 

Ronaldo took her back to his room, where a cage had been dropped off since he chose option B. He placed her inside and began photographing her and writing entries in his KBCW notebook. She peeped angrily and banged on the cage, demanding attention from Ronaldo and Fred, who was doing pull ups on the other side of the room. Ronaldo snarled and glared at her to assert his dominance, but knowing Ronaldo, it had no effect whatsoever. 

He sighed and left to go eat lunch in the cafeteria like thing they had here. The gemling began crying and screaming uncontrollably, and that definitely got Fred's attention. He hopped down and began banging on the cage, much harder than the gemling did moments earlier. That shut her up alright. Her eyes grew to half the size of her head and were filled to the brim with tears. Fred bit his lip and grabbed his head. He snapped back to attention when Ronaldo came back with a large thermos full of stew. “Look man,” he said ,“ you gotta get a hold on this thing before it drives me crazy.” “Don't worry,” Ronaldo replied, “once I get her pics on my blog, I'll just give her back to her mother gem.” Fred nodded and left to go eat.

It had been a few weeks since Ronaldo was recruited and he was finally starting to get used to being a government weapon of mass destruction. He was in basic training and was already losing a good bit of weight. He was cleared for field operation and everything was going smoothly until one day he came back and the cage was empty.

He panicked immediately. He ran up and down the base until being stopped by Blackheart. “Cool it. We had to repossess that alien for experimentation. We believe she possess a quality unlike the other green pebbles we've had.” He said calmly. Ronaldo breathes a sigh of relief and follows him back to the lab. There, the gemling is on a tiny tray being handed back and forth between scientists. She was whimpering and peeping at them. They had solemn expressions and began poking her with very sharp sticks. She squealed in shock and wriggled against the restraints, to no avail.

Ronaldo cringed as they began preparing for something very graphic. So graphic, in fact, I'm not going to tell you what actually happened in fear someone's eyes might melt (lol jk guys). Ronaldo averted his eyes as a loud drilling noise followed by a high pitched scream broke the silence. He quickly walked away, clutching his stomach.

He felt guilty, somehow. He looked at the empty cage and almost cried. The only thing he could think of doing was telling the mother gem and apologizing. He walked to the detainment units and entered the gem’s cell. “What do you want, clod?!” She hoarsely shouted. She'd obviously been crying a lot recently. All Ronaldo could do was give her a hug and whisper softly,

“I'm sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Maybe a new chapter very week? Idk, we'll have to see! I'm thinking maybe I'll start publishing them on Thursdays with the new Steven Universes starting when they do so people got two amazing things to look forward to! Lol jk, I know this sucks, it's my first fic, so it'll get better as time goes on!

**Author's Note:**

> So that chapter was written by me, so if you have any problems, hate or constructive criticism is welcome. I plan to make more where Ronaldo is the main character. And I plan to make some from the gems perspective, so I hope your all comfortable, because it's going to be a long, awkward ride.


End file.
